


Safari

by neymiao



Series: Safari [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neymiao/pseuds/neymiao
Summary: 吸血鬼瓜迪奥拉遇见了人类男孩穆里尼奥，只是为了开车，不要纠结设定。
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho
Series: Safari [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585933
Kudos: 6





	Safari

1  
瓜迪奥拉孤身一人走在马德里的街头。虽然吸血鬼对深冬的寒风不像人类那样敏感，但他还是穿上了长风衣遮盖住了自己苍白的皮肤。本着“兔子不吃窝边草”的原则，他一向会来到远离故乡巴塞罗那的地方“觅食”，而这次他已经在马德里逗留了一个月了——在天下攘攘皆为利往的首都，有谁会在意酒吧后巷纠缠在一起的两个人在做什么呢？

走入酒吧，脂粉气、烟酒味裹挟着肉体的气息扑鼻而来，让挑食的瓜迪奥拉霎时兴致缺缺。坐到昏暗的角落里啜饮着龙舌兰，他寻找着心仪的猎物。他的视线越过大半个酒吧，最后落在了一个黑色卷发男孩的脸上。男孩嘴里含着一根烟，以吸血鬼的绝佳视力，甚至还能看见香烟被嘴唇压下去的凹陷——男孩深色的眼睛，紧致的肌肤，全世界都和他无关的神情，无一不在向他发出邀请。

来吧，来品尝我。

有人为他点烟，他像一个洋娃娃任他人摆布，只是烟雾后面的眼睛仍在若即若离地呼唤着他。瓜迪奥拉走过去，路上拒绝了几位将丰满胸脯靠在他身上的女人，眼睛一直没离开过男孩。到了这个时候，男孩反而移开了眼睛，低头盯着自己的手。

瓜迪奥拉问：“你想到我家喝一杯吗？”男孩一言不发，站起来就往酒吧外走，瓜迪奥拉把这当作默许，便也跟了上去。“你想要什么?”男孩问。“你。”他笑了笑：“叫我José。”瓜迪奥拉再也不能忍耐，将José推到墙上，狠狠地吻上了他，中途还听见José小小声抱怨了一句，大概是说这里很脏之类。但小男孩很快就被吻到无暇他顾了，在窒息而致命的攻城略地下，他的眼角和嘴角一样湿润，唇舌迷失了方向，身体像颠簸在海面上的一叶小舟被卷入漩涡那般无力地靠向瓜迪奥拉，而这让年长者很受用，很明显，无论是吸血鬼带有催情作用的体液还是自己的吻技，都有致命的吸引力。当瓜迪奥拉把吻转移到男孩的侧颈，用尖牙蹭着那片跳动的温热皮肤，José难耐地发出一个撒娇般的长音，让瓜迪奥拉放弃了现在就将他拆吃入腹的念头——算了，我现在做的，未尝不是另一种“吃干抹净”呢？他想。当食欲转化为性欲，好像一切都更对劲了。José乖顺地举起手让年长者脱掉他的上衣，然后是裤子，他不自觉地在瓜迪奥拉大腿上蹭着自己抬起头的阴茎，脸上还带着欲求不满的少许委屈。瓜迪奥拉从善如流地握住它上下套弄，只用了一小会儿就让José哭叫着射在他手里。José身体还在微微颤抖，瓜迪奥拉就带着手心里的粘稠探向男孩的后穴。“你想干什么?”男孩的慌乱和躲闪平添了瓜迪奥拉的惊喜：“你是第一次?”换来男孩故作老练的迎合。 明明很紧张，但却假装镇静张开双腿的样子真的很可爱，瓜迪奥拉忍不住生出了凌虐的念头，草草做了扩张便抱起José捅了进去。 José惊叫出声，双脚离地让他只能紧紧抓住瓜迪奥拉的肩膀，尽管如此他还是深深地被钉在了阴茎上，被破开的疼痛让他夹紧了后穴。甬道里的高热和紧致让吸血鬼低吼一声，停下了动作让男孩适应。等男孩的后穴适应了巨物的入侵，瓜迪奥拉缓缓推进到最深处又猛地拔出来，让小穴发出脆响，José一下子红了脸——接下来狂风骤雨般的进攻，又让他红了眼。随着身体的颠簸，他发出破碎的、带着哭腔的小声尖叫，在瓜迪奥拉戳刺到某一点后，尖叫变了调，染上了情欲。瓜迪奥拉感到José的软肉在吸吮着自己，就好像里面还有一张小嘴——和男孩的嘴唇一样诱人，天生便擅长在性事中取悦男人。他在José肩颈、胸前留下咬痕，恶趣味地想着这会让男孩多久不敢穿低领衣服。José的小穴越来越湿润，每一次抽出都让两腿之间更加粘腻，终于男孩缴械在年长者充满技巧的攻击下，他小腹痉挛着攀上了欲望的顶峰，射出一小股白浊。感到自己被José颤抖的小穴紧紧吸着，瓜迪奥拉再也按捺不住欲望，大力冲刺了十几下也悉数将精液射到温软身体里。

正当两人紧紧相拥着微微喘息，身体还连在一起时，José将食指探进瓜迪奥拉嘴里，在他的尖牙上刺破：“你是想要这个吗？”吸血鬼讶异于男孩的洞察力，他不拒绝可口的血液，于是慢慢地开始喝下男孩的血液——年轻的血液真美味啊，是朝气蓬勃，也是性欲满溢，但瓜迪奥拉很有节制地只喝了几口——他想把这个男孩调教成自己的血库，或许还有别的，谁知道呢？


End file.
